wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Set 2/Pants, Shoulders and Boots
Baron Rivendare Your next step takes you, along with the Extra-Dimensional Ghost Revealer (from now, E.D.G.R.), to the entrance of Stratholme to talk with the ghost of Anthion Harmon ( / ). He is in front of the Meeting Stone, click on your E.D.G.R. to see and interact with him. The effect of the E.D.G.R. has a cooldown of 1 minute and a duration of 10 minutes. He will give you the quest and asks you to rescue Ysida Harmon from Baron Rivendare. After you accept the quest, travel to the second entrance of the dungeon. The quest is a timed event, requiring the group to engage Baron Rivendare in combat within 45 minutes once the second gate from the Stratholme service entrance has been opened. Additional tips * WARNING: Blizzard has confirmed that if the killing blow is done by any entity other than a player, including a pet or totem, the quest cannot be completed. This means that using the Medallion of Faith to summon Aurius for the final battle can break the quest. You should make sure that all pets are pulled off and totems expired before you kill the Baron. (Note, this will be fixed in release 2.0, according to the patch notes.) * NOTE: The rumour about using Spectral Essence to talk to the prisoner at the end is not true. Did strath in 1h on 3/30, and equipping at the end didn't reveal anyone. *'NOTE:' The rumour about the quest breaking when someone who doesn't have the quest is the first to attack baron is also fake. Gathering Mats After the 45 min baron run you return to the ghost in the quest and he gives you another quest called which asks you for 3 Dark Iron Bar, 3 Mooncloth, 20 Enchanted Leather, and 4 Cured Rugged Hide. After you turn these in, he sends you to Dire Maul library to talk to Falrin Treeshaper in the quest . Ogre Warbeads Falrin Treeshaper in Dire Maul gives you the quest to gather 25 Ogre Warbeads off the ogres in Dire Maul and Lower Blackrock Spire. Dire Maul North is Highly Recommended!! The droprate goes (roughly) as follows: Dire Maul (Outside): 1:50, Dire Maul (North): 1:7, Lower Blackrock Spire: 1:7. Among those only DM outside is soloable easily. Your best bet is to find a party for DM north. Jeering Spectre's Essence Once you have 25 Ogre Warbeads, you return to Falrin Treeshaper. He will send you on the quest to gather 4 Dark Runes, 8 Large Brilliant Shards, and 1 Jeering Spectre's Essence. The essence is a group drop off ghosts in DM West, and it drops only if you have the quest as of 7/26/06. This is unfortunate as in the past it was easier because you could have previously assembled all the items needed and immediately turn them in at this point. Afterwards, return to the librarian. He gives you a Banner of Provocation to take to Blackrock Depths. Take caution because immediately after receiving the banner, you will be attacked by 5 to 6 ghosts which will spawn close by. It does not seem to matter if you win the battle or not. Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet Once you have received the banner, proceed to Blackrock Depths for the quest for the task of killing Theldren's team of gladiators to retrieve the Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet. Enter the Ring of Law arena and use the Banner of Provocation while the dwarf is sentencing you. The dwarf will open one gate and two waves of non-elite trash will enter the room suitable for AoE. Recover as quick as possible as the dwarf will open a second gate and the group of PvP mobs (see below) will quickly enter. The Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet will be found on Theldren's corpse after the fight is complete. In the event of you miss any part of the Amulet, Bodley will be able to offer a new one. List of possible mob outcomes for the team entering the arena: They cannot be taunted, so they often go for healers (Priests must be ready to use Power Word: Shield). Using Hamstring for the Warrior is a must as they move constantly and are hard to follow but can be slowed with a mage. If you get Rezznik, polymorph him instead of Va'jashni to keep him from causing trouble. Every enemy who fights with Theldren is immune to a warrior's taunt, but are not immune to Fear, Psychic Scream or Howl of Terror, using these and Polymorph as crowd control makes things much easier. ;Loot of note (from "Arena Spoils" chest, which only appears if Theldren is killed) * * *Shroud of Arcane Mastery :Level 56 Cloak, 43 AC, +10 Sta, +11 Int, Equip: Improves your chance to hit with spells by 1%. *Malgen's Long Bow :Level 56 Ranged Bow, Speed 2.90, DPS :31.2, +4 Sta, Equip: +20 Attack Power. The completion of the event spawns a chest of loot called Arena Spoils in which you get to keep the banner in case you want to be able to restart the event in the future. The Arena Spoils behaves like a chest but has Bind on Pickup items inside. It can easily be ninja loot, so be sure of the intentions of all the group members. The mobs will not despawn should you wipe, and any you have killed prior to a wipe will resurrect. If there is a rogue in your party, sap one before the second try. Sometimes they move right in front of the gate where they come from and stop moving in which it would now be safe. However, sometimes they continue to roam the room and when they are still moving you can restart the event. The gates will close if you step in the Arena. Even if the gates are closed and you are outside the Arena, they can aggro and will walk right through the gate to get to you. You are now able to turn in the quest to Anthion Harmon at the Stratholme entrance at which point he will send you back to Ironforge ( ) or Orgrimmar ( ). IF/Org Quest Giver Return to your city and collect the next part of the chain, which tells you to collect the Pants, Shoulders, and Boots of your Dungeon Set 1. While the set pants for all classes drop from Baron Rivendare in Stratholme, the drops for shoulders and boots vary by class. Most of them have a drop chance of about 10%, so expect to visit these instances multiple times. Once you have your Dungeon 1 Pants, Shoulders, and Boots, return to Ironforge or Orgrimmar. Category:Dungeon Set 2 armor sets Category:Quests